Dark and Light
by MalaLee
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dua orang yang terpilih mampu mengaktifkan otak mereka hingga 95%. Mereka penjaga keseimbang dunia. Antara hitam dan putih. Gelap dan terang. Namun bagaimana jika salah satunya menentang peraturan alam dan ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang berkuasa di dunia ? Remake novel Another 5% karya Santhy Agatha. Yunjae version.


**Dark and Light Chapter 1  
**

**Cast** : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and Other

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Drama, Fantasy, Romance

**Disclaimer** : Kim Jaejoong milik Jung Yunho Dan Jung Yunho milik Kim Jaejoong .

**Warning** : **Ini bukan FF saya**. **Ini adalah Remake novelnya Santhy Agatha yang berjudul Another 5% dengan perubahan di sana sini. Yunjae version tentunya.  
**

**Summary** : _Bagaimana jika kau bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otakmu hingga 95% ? Bagaimana jika kau mempunyai kekuatan hampir setara kekuatan Tuhan? Bagaimana jika kehancuran dunia ini ada dalam genggamanmu? dan bagaimana jika pilihannya adalah memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas, kehilangan segalanya atau mungkin kau akan berbalik mencintai 'dia' yang tak pernah kau bayangkan?_

* * *

_**Mala Lee**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dark and light**_

* * *

"Aku pulang dulu , nanti sore aku kembali lagi"

Jaejoong memejamkan mata ketika Jungmo dengan lembut mengecup dahinya, seperti biasa, ketika mereka akan berpisah. Dan seperti biasanya pula, Jungmo akan menyempatkan diri mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan jemarinya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan saat ku tinggal?"

Dengan susah payah, meskipun tersenyum adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya, Jaejoong tersenyum, demi Jungmo. Demi seseorang yang selama ini menemaninya.

"Aku akan menunggumu datang kembali nanti sore," suaranya serak dan lemah. Jaejoong benci itu. Dia benci dengan keadaanya.

Sekali lagi Jungmo menatapnya, seolah enggan beranjak menjauh darinya.

"Aku pasti kembali," bisik Jungmo pelan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruang perawatan intensif berwarna putih itu.

Pintu yang sangat dibenci Jaejoong karena selalu membatasinya dari dunia luar. Pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan Jaejoong selama hampir 6 bulan terakhir ini. Enam bulan yang menyiksa, penuh dengan obat-obatan. Kemotherapy yang menyakitkan, suntikan-suntikan tiada henti, pemeriksaan-pemeriksaan yang mengganggu, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia akan mati 3 bulan lagi, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi. Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa kesempatannya bertahan untuk melihat dunia ini hanyalah tiga persen dari 100 orang yang menderita penyakit sama dengannya, kanker otak yang sangat ganas, kanker otak stadium ahkir.

Jaejoong tidak mau mati. Bukan, bukan karena dia mencintai dunia ini. Tetapi lebih karena Jungmo. Ya, Jungmo, satu-satunya namja yang bisa membuat Jaejoong menyerahkan hatinya dengan sukarela. Jaejoong masih punya mimpi yang ingin diwujudkannya bersama Jungmo, Dia ingin mengubah dunia, dia ingin mewujudkan dunia yang indah, dunia yang penuh dengan kebaikan, dunia yang tidak hancur dan semrawut seperti sekarang. Dan itu semua demi Jungmo. Atau setidaknya seperti itu

Dengan getir Jaejoong menatap langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Impian bodoh. Dia punya mimpi seluas langit di angkasa, tetapi dia terjebak dalam tubuh ini. Tubuh sialan yang lemah, yang sakit parah dan hampir mati. Tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan dan hanya merepotkan orang lain, bahkan merepotkan Jungmo, namja yang disayanginya,namja yang tidak meninggalkannya bahkan setelah Jaejoong menjadi invalid dan hanya bisa tergolek lemah dirumah sakit, sepenuhnya tergantung kepada perawatan medis yang menunjangnya. Jungmo tidak pernah mau meninggalkan Jaejoong meskipun dia memaksanya, mengancamnya, bahkan mengusirnya dengan kata-kata kasar. Sampai kemudian Jaejoong luluh dan menerima semuanya, Jungmo mencintainya, kejam sekali jika dia memaksa namja itu menjauh dari seseorang yang dicintainya, apalagi mereka hanya punya waktu sempit. Setidaknya Jaejoong ingin membalasnya dengan berusaha mencintai Jungmo sebelum tubuhnya menyerah dan kalah, sebelum raga ini mati dan nyawanya terenggut, terpisahkan selamanya, tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

Tuhan... tanpa sadar Jaejoong mendesahkan nama itu, mengingat Jungmo selalu mengingatkannya akan Tuhan. Mengingatkannya akan balas budinya untuk mencintai Jungmo. Tetapi bukankah memang cinta selalu menghubungkan jiwa dengan Tuhan? meskipun sekarang Jaejoong sudah muak memohonkan kesembuhannya kepada Tuhan. Dia tahu Tuhan sudah menggariskannya, Tuhan sudah menetapkannya untuk mati. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya.

* * *

"Sepertinya sore ini akan hujan," suara berat itu yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya membuat Jaejoong menoleh kaget.

Teman sekamarnya, baru masuk kemarin malam dan langsung tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat, sepertinya sudah bangun, menatapnya dari ranjang seberang, matanya tampak teduh, entah kenapa.

"Mungkin kita akan bersama beberapa saat," lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan sedikit menegakkan duduknya, dia tampak susah payah, tubuhnya tampak renta, tapi entah kenapa ada kekuatan yang terpancar dari dirinya,

" Mungkin, kalau saya bisa bertahan lebih lama," Jaejoong menjawab pelan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada pahit dalam suaranya.

Lelaki itu mengernyit dan berdehem,

"Kenapa? apakah kau divonis akan mati?"

Kali ini Jaejoong yang mengernyit mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu, Pertanyaan apa itu? Ruangan ini adalah ruangan intensiv untuk penderita kanker stadium ahkir yang sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi. Tentu saja dia akan segera mati, dan sepertinya lelaki tua itu juga, karena dia dimasukkan ke ruangan yang sama untuknya.

"Dalam waktu tiga bulan," jawab Jaejoong datar.

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh,

"Itu vonis dari dokter, manusia biasa. Mungkin Tuhan bisa berkehendak lain, siapa tahu?"

"Tuhan?" Jaejoong mengusap rambutnya, yang mulai menipis dan rontok karena kemoterapi tiada henti,

"Saya bahkan sudah lama tidak menyebut namaNya."

"Apakah kau tidak lagi percaya padaNya?"

"Bukan", Jaejoong menggeleng,

"Saya masih percaya, hanya saja... saya merasa percuma memohonkan mukjizat kesembuhan kepadaNya, Dia sudah pasti ingin saya segera mati."

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi,

"Begitu sinis..." tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti,

"Ada kalanya kita bersyukur karena kita diberi kemudahan, mati dengan mudah, mati tanpa pilihan... daripada tak bisa mati, tak bisa mengendalikan diri, dan kemudian ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang sangat kau cintai," suaranya berubah serak dan tampak sedih.

Jaejoong terdiam, mencoba menelaah kata-kata lelaki tua itu, tetapi tak bisa memahami maksudnya.

"Orang yang kaucintai...", lelaki tua itu berkata serak, "Namja yang barusan pergi tadi, apakah dia orang yang kau cintai?"

"Anda melihatnya?"

Senyum lelaki tua itu mengembang, seolah terkenang,

"Aku melihat cinta yang begitu dalam, kau beruntung anak muda, dicintai seperti itu."

"Ya, saya beruntung," Jaejoong tidak membantah, perasaan hangat membanjiri dadanya.

"Kalau saja... kalau saja kau diberi kesempatan untuk memilih...pilihannya kau bisa memilih kehidupan, demi namja yang kau cintai itu, tetapi kau harus menanggung konsekuensi berat di balik pilihan itu, akankah kau bersedia?"

Jaejoong mengernyit, makin tak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan lelaki tua teman sekamarnya itu, tetapi tak urung dia menjawab juga,

"Tentu saja, sekecil apapun kesempatannya, jika saya bisa memilih kehidupan, demi kekasih saya, saya akan memilihnya, tak peduli seberat apapun resiko yang harus saya tanggung nantinya."

"Jika pilihan pertama adalah kau mati sesuai takdirmu, tetapi dunia akan berjalan baik pada ahkirnya tanpamu, kekasihmu itu pada ahkirnya akan bahagia dengan manusia baru yang digariskan Tuhan dengannya, dunia akan berjalan sebagaimana adanya dan baik-baik saja... Pilihan kedua adalah kau diberi kesempatan melawan takdir, kau tersembuhkan, kau bisa hidup, bisa mencintai kekasihmu, tetapi konsekuensinya, beban akan dunia ini, apakah dunia ini akan berahkir baik ataupun berahkir dalam kehancuran dibebankan di pundakmu, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Saya akan memilih kehidupan", Jaejoong menjawab mantap.

"Dengan beban akan ahkir dunia di pundakmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, tak tergoyahkan.

"Dengan konsekuensi jika kau gagal menguasai dirimu, kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai?"

"Saya tidak mungkin gagal menguasai diri saya sendiri," jawab Jaejoong yakin.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum sedih.

"Muda, idealis, dan tak tergoyahkan... seperti aku dulu, sampai kekuatan tak terbatas dan kekuasaan tanpa ahkir menghancurkan semuanya... membuatku kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai, membuatku sebatang kara dan sendirian, hanya menggenggam kehancuran," suara lelaki itu tampak makin samar, "katanya kita sebagai manusia seumur hidup hanya menggunakan 10 persen dari kekuatan otak kita."

Jaejoong bingung dengan perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba itu,

"Saya dengar juga begitu." Jawabnya pelan

"Hanya menggunakan 10 persen dari kekuatan otak kita, dan manusia bisa menjadi parasit yang paling berkuasa di bumi ini, menguasai semuanya, alam, mahkluk hidup lain, menciptakan kehancuran, menciptakan senjata, merasa seperti Tuhan." Lelaki tua itu melanjutkan.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk, dan kemudian mengemukakan pendapatnya,

"Tetapi anda hanya melihat sisi negatifnya saja, dengan hanya menggunakan 10% dari kemampuan otaknya saja, manusia bisa menciptakan keindahan-keindahan yang luar biasa, patung-patung berharga, bangunan-bangunan indah, musik yang menghibur jiwa, kemajuan-kemajuan yang memudahkan..."

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi,

"Memang, selalu ada sisi positif dan negatif dari semua segi," tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah tajam, "menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia bisa mengaktifkan sampai maksimal kinerja otaknya? katakanlah sampai 95 persen dari fungsi otaknya."

Terpana dengan pertanyaan itu, Jaejoong tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dia suka percakapan ini, akan membunuh kebosanannya menanti di kamar, sampai Jungmo datang nanti sore,

"Maka manusia itu akan bisa menyamai kekuatan Tuhan, begitulah yang saya baca, dia akan bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau, dia bisa terbang, dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, dia bisa memindah waktu, menggerakkan benda-benda, bahkan mungkin dia bisa menjadi penyembuh, dengan kata lain dia akan mempunyai kekuatan tidak terbatas, dia akan menjadi manusia super."

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk-angguk setuju,

"Dan menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia yang terpilih untuk bisa mengaktifkan 95% kinerja otaknya itu adalah manusia dengan sifat yang jahat dan keji?"

"Maka dunia akan menuju kehancuran."

"Betul," lelaki tua itu menghela nafas panjang,

"Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan sempurna, hampir menyerupai kesempurnaannya, tetapi dia memberikan pembatas itu, bukan karena dia tidak ingin manusia menyaingi kekuatanNya, tetapi lebih karena dia menyayangi ciptaanNya... seberapapun sempurnanya manusia, meskipun kekuatannya nanti sama dengan Tuhan, tetapi dia tidak akan bisa menyerupai Tuhan, karena manusia berbeda dengan Tuhan, manusia adalah mahluk yang tercipta dengan kelemahannya, hati manusia mudah tergoda, mudah berubah, mudah terpengaruh oleh sesuatu yang jahat... dan ketika manusia yang lemah hati ini mampu mengembangkan kekuatan yang sama dengan Tuhan, maka kehancuran adalah jawaban yang sudah pasti."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya tidak membantah.

"Kalau kau tiba-tiba saja tersembuhkan dari kanker otakmu, bukan hanya sembuh, tetapi kau juga diberkahi anugerah istimewa, bisa mengaktifkan sampai 95% dari kekuatan otakmu, apakah kau akan membawa dunia kepada kehancuran?" tanya lelaki tua itu.

Pikiran Jaejoong melayang, terbang. itulah yang pertama melintas di pikirannya, kalau dia bisa terbang, dia akan mengajak Jungmo terbang, duduk di atas awan yang seputih kapas, dipenuhi perasaan hangat mendengar suara tawa bahagia dirinya dan Jungmo, Tetapi yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah dia bisa hidup, bersama Jungmo,mencoba mencintai Jungmo, dan mungkin bahkan dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk menciptakan dunia baru bagi dirinya dan Jungmo, dunia yang indah, dan kehancuran tidak akan pernah ada dalam masa depannya.

"Saya hanya akan menciptakan keindahan dunia untuk kekasih saya, sekuat tenaga saya akan menghindarkan kehancuran dari dunia ini, dengan kekuatan yang saya punya, jika memang saya bisa memilikinya."

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum, dan wajahnya tampak begitu teduh,

"Istirahatlah nak, entah aku harus memberimu selamat atau menangisimu, entah kau ini beruntung atau sangat sial, kau akan terbangunkan sebagai manusia baru, dan semoga hatimu dikuatkan."

Suara lelaki tua itu semakin lama semakin sayup dan kehilangan kesadaran tiba-tiba menyergap bagaikan kabut yang melingkupi Jaejoong, menelan pertanyaan terahkir yang muncul di benak Jaejoong.

_Bagaimana lelaki tua itu bisa tahu bahwa dia mengidap kanker otak?_

* * *

"Jae ..."

Usapan yang sangat lembut itu, suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu lamat-lamat menusuk ketidaksadarannya, menggugahnya dari kegelapan yang menyelubunginya.

Jaejoong berusaha bangun, berusaha menyingkap selubung itu, merobeknya, mengembalikan kesadarannya, dan matanya terbuka.

Jungmo duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, dengan tatapan penuh cintanya yang biasa, tetapi entah kenapa Jungmo merasa berbeda, dia merasa luar biasa, sudah lama dia tidak merasa seperti ini...

Ingatannya melayang kepada lelaki tua yang bercakap-cakap dengannya tadi, dengan segera dia menoleh ke ranjang seberang, dan terperangah ketika melihat ranjang itu kosong, rapi, seolah tidak berpenghuni sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa ?" Jungmo tampak bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong ,

"Lelaki tua yang disebelah... dia pindah kemana...?" tanya Jaejoong gamang,

"Lelaki tua? tidak ada orang lain di kamar ini, sama seperti 6 bulan lalu, kau ditempatkan sendirian di kamar ini, Jae ."

Tetapi ingatannya tentang lelaki tua itu bukan mimpi, bukan main-main, dia masih ingat setiap patah katanya. dan Jaejoong yakin dia dalam kondisi sadar ketika bercakap-cakap tadi, tetapi Jungmo juga tampak serius dengan kata-katanya...

Jaejoong memegang tengkuknya, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya,

"Apakah aku sudah lama tertidur?"

"Dari satu jam sejak aku datang tadi, tidur pulas, seperti bayi." ada senyum dalam suara Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Karena kau tampak sangat damai dan lelap sayang, sudah lama kau tidak tidur seperti itu, biasanya kau begitu gelisah... dan kesakitan." suara Jungmo bergetar, membayangkan kesakitan yang ditanggung Jaejoong dan ketidakmampuannya untuk membantu namja cantik yang dicintainya ini, "Aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Aku merasa sangat sehat." Dan Jaejoong tidak berbohong, dia merasa seolah-olah semua kesakitannya hilang, rasa nyeri di kepalanya tidak ada lagi, tubuhnya yang lemas, kakinya yang lunglai seakan-akan begitu kokoh, kuat...

Jungmo tersenyum, tampak bahagia,

"Aku bisa melihatnya, dari pancaran wajahmu, dari matamu, kau memang tampak sehat."

Tetapi bukan hanya sehat. Jaejoong merasa sembuh. sembuh sepenuhnya. Dan bahkan terasa lebih sehat daripada yang pernah dirasakannya seumur hidupnya. Ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, ada yang berubah tetapi dia masih belum tahu kenapa... apakah ini berhubungan dengan percakapan tadi siang yang entah khayalan atau kenyataan itu?

_Bahwa seandainya dia disembuhkan... bahwa seandainya dia bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otaknya hingga 95%..._

Jaejoong tidak berani membayangkannya. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menguji dirinya sendiri... nanti kalau dia sudah sendirian.

* * *

Sementara itu di luar kamar Jaejoong , seorang namja tampan berpakaian hitam-hitam bersandar di tembok, mendengarkan percakapan Jaejoong dan Jungmo sambil tersenyum. Dia setengah mencibir, membayangkan lelaki tua itu akhirnya menemukan penerusnya dan menyelamatkan kekuatannya.

Kim Jaejoong ... Namja itu sekarang tampak lemah dan bodoh, tetapi beberapa saat lagi dia akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh, dan dia tidak sabar menunggu saatnya tiba. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut, karena dengan kekuatannya, dia akan bisa mengalahkan Jaejoong sama seperti dia bisa mengalahkan lelaki tua yang tidak berguna itu.

"Tuan Yunho." Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian hitam-hitam menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Yunho mengangkat alisnya, menatap pelayannya itu dengan galak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menggangguku?" gumamnya tajam.

Sang pelayan tua menatap tuannya dengan gugup, "Mobil anda sudah siap, tuan."

Yunho mendengus lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, tanpa berkata-kata berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit itu.

Biarkan kali ini Jaejoong menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jungmo, sebelum Yunho akan datang lagi dan menghancurkan Jaejoong, lalu melenyapkan Jungmo, "lima persen"nya Jaejoong...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Holaaaaa saya balik lagi dengan fanfic remake dari Santhy Agatha.

Ada yang berminat ? Kalau ada review yaa ^^

Gamsha~~~


End file.
